This application proposes to replace outdated DNA sequencing technology (discontinued by manufacturer on 6/30/06) with a state of the art machine. The broad objectives of this proposal are to enrich ongoing psychiatric and behavioral research at Brown University and collaborating institutions through the integration of molecular genetics with the intensive phenotypic and environmental data currently being collected. The specific aim of the is proposal is to replace the no-longer supported Applied Biosystems 377 DNA Sequencer with a state-of-the-art Applied Biosystems 3130xl Genetic Analyzer. Obtaining a new genetic analyzer would allow uninterrupted progress in identifying genetic moderators of drug's effects (e.g., McGeary et al 2004), defining genetic contributions to gene by environment interactions (e.g., Gibb et al, 2006) and defining psychiatric subtypes (e.g., McGeary et al., 2006). Current research projects that would benefit from this acquisition include numerous trials of medications for alcohol and nicotine dependence with the goal of improving pharmacological treatments through the identification of genetic variation that predicts positive response (good treatment outcome) and negative response (side effects). There are 19 research proposals currently under review that would benefit from access to this equipment. These projects span multiple methodologies and include neuroimaging assessment studies, human lab challenge studies of multiple drugs of abuse, assessments of obesity, depression and anxiety disorders and investigations of genetic influences on human sleep. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]